1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polysaccharides and an emulsified products containing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An emulsion is employed widely in an industrial field as a form capable of dispersing a water-insoluble substance into water and an oil-insoluble substance into oil. Typically, it is employed in various products including cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, agrochemicals, adhesives, resins, paints and the like.
Since an emulsified condition is unstable thermodynamically, and subjected to various attempts to keep it over a prolonged period. For example, a stabilization by thickening the system is conducted generally. One example of the techniques for thickening is to add a water-soluble polymer such as a carboxyvinyl polymer. However, the stabilization of the emulsion by the thickening has a drawback experienced as a substantial change in the touch of the emulsion, which is characterized typically by a slower spreadability onto the skin. In addition, some types of the water-soluble polymers are less resistant to salts, and in that case, the emulsion may undergo segregation or aggregation without showing a stability of the emulsified condition in the presence of salts. Because of this, the some types of the water-soluble polymers sometimes can not be used together with inorganic salts, plant extracts and sea water extracts as well as vitamins.
In Patent Literature 1, a starch and a hydroxyalkyl starch are employed to achieve a stable emulsified condition. However, the hydroxyalkyl starch is poorly dispersed in water, and may cause precipitation. In addition, the stability of the emulsification at a low temperature still involves problems.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 describes that a gel composition containing a certain acyl group-containing composition is preferably stable. However the acyl group-containing composition thickens an aqueous component into a gel, thereby it still has a problem with regard to the spreadability onto the skin. In addition, the stability of the emulsification at an acidic condition remains unsolved.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-T-2000-514435 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT present application)
[Patent Literature 2] Domestic Re-publication of PCT patent application WO2004-20394